Various types of intermediate cans or containers have been disclosed in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,496,427; 8,092,141; 7,553,121; and 7,210,890 are examples of such intermediate containers. These intermediate containers are known in the art as “Curotto Cans”. Generally, Curotto cans include a side loading robotic arm at the rear or front of the container. This arm is movable on a slide that is secured on an outer wall of the container. While these types of side loading arms on intermediate containers work satisfactorily for their intended purposes, designers strive to improve the art.
Accordingly to the present disclosure, an intermediate container is provided with a sliding arm positioned within the container. The sliding portion of the arm is positioned within a pocket or a channel within the container. Generally, the side arm is positioned on the rear wall of the container.